


Problematic Nerds in Love

by agenthaywood, queermageddon



Series: The Office [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermageddon/pseuds/queermageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of FitzSimmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic Nerds in Love

Okay, so here is the thing. Jemma Simmons was raised by strict parents. Her house wasn't like a dictatorship, but her parents had high expectations. She was in bed at 9 pm - even in high school -, homework came before friends, and they expected nothing below an A-. Jemma has no complaints about her childhood. Her parents were loving and gave her everything she needed. All her hard work paid off when she was accepted, with a full scholarship, to Oxford. Her first semester went by quickly and she mostly kept to herself. Her second semester, however, changed everything because her second semester was when she first met Leo Fitz.

They were enemies at first. It was all very cliché really. They tried to out do each other. You could say that it was their way of flirting with each other. They were enemies for a full two years before they crossed the line - you know, the line where they ripped each other's clothes off and did the horizontal tango. It happened at an end of the year party on campus. Fitz decided he was going to play beer pong until he won. The only problem was that before that night, Fitz had never had any alcohol of the sort.

In true fashion, Fitz challenged Simmons at beer pong and she was not going to back down. That is how they ended up drunk and naked in some random dude's room. For a week after their sexcapades, they completely avoided each other. It wasn't until Simmons saw Fitz flirting with some other chick that she snapped. He wanted to play games? So would she which is how she was introduced to low-cut blouses. The look on Fitz's face when she walked into the Student Union would be forever imbedded in her memory. She wanted to make him jealous and drool and she did.

Needless to say, it didn't take long before they were soberly ripping each other's clothes off. After their second time, Fitz being the awkward duckling that he was, tried to get out of bed to study - yeah...study. Five minutes before hand, his dick was in her. He was such a nerd. Anyway, Jemma refused to let him get up. Instead, she demanded he stay and cuddle because she didn't want anyone else's scent on him but her - okay maybe she was a little possessive. The cuddling wasn’t bad either.

For the rest of the time in college, they remained strong and steady. Of course they still competed with each other and still got into arguments. The only difference was that they solved said arguments with sex - a lot of sex...on like every surface in both of their dorm rooms and then a repeat when they moved into their own apartment. The couple had been through alot together and together they made the biggest decision of their lives - to move to America and work for Phil Coulson. Jemma couldn’t be happier with the way things turned out between them. Fitz is her soulmate and she couldn’t imagine her life with anyone else. And working for Coulson introduced her to some of the best friends she could imagine - even if they were all a little (a lot) pervy...especially Skye.

There is one downside to how things worked out with them (well...it is a downside for Fitz). In her attempt to make him jealous and drool, Jemma discovered a true love for the low-cut tops. The cuddling - which she definitely demands after sex anywhere (which proves to be an awkward thing when they have sex at the office) is something Fitz could handle. The low-cut tops he could not. Her tops reveal quite a bit of her cleavage - and even the top of the tattoo she has there that no one except him is supposed to know about.

Fitz trusts Jemma. He knew she would never cheat with another man...however he does not trust Skye - at least when it comes to Jemma’s boobs. Jemma’s boobs are his and only his which is why he is currently annoyed.

“Skye, will you please get your head off my girlfriend’s boobs?” He sighs.

“No,” Skye replies simply. “Soft.”

“But they are mine!” Fitz whines. “Go lay on Ward’s lap.” Ward, who is currently shoving noodles in his mouth, looks up confused. Some of the noodles fall out of his map and into his lap. He frowns at them. Fitz rolls his eye. Of course Ward isn’t very helpful.

“Oh Fitz, she isn’t hurting anyone.” Simmons argues.

“She’s hurting me!” Fitz exclaims. This time Jemma rolls her eyes. Fitz can be a drama queen sometimes.

“Hey, you have a tattoo.” Skye mutters.

“Really?” Hunter cuts in. “What other dirty secrets do you have?”

“None of your business,” Fitz snaps. Everyone rolls their eyes. The more dramatic Fitz gets, the quicker he needs to get laid. The things you learn about your co-workers.

“Skye, your father and I need to speak to you. Please extract yourself from Jemma’s boobs.” May says in passing. Skye lifts her head and pouts. Slowly - and with a face full of morning - she gets up and follows her mother. Fitz immediately sits where Skye was.

“What?” He asks when Simmons gives him a knowing look. She takes his hand and gets up.

“Where are we going?” Fitz asks.

“You’re going to have sex because you are acting like a drama queen,” Hunter answers - which earns him a slap from Bobbi. “Ow! Bloody hell. What did you do that for?”

“Because-”

Their fighting fades into the background. Fitz is too distracted by the impending sex he is about to have. Simmons smirks at him over her shoulder and leads him to the bathroom.

They don’t return for a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Tumblr! Same usernames!


End file.
